El dulce sonido del alma
by Ibrahil
Summary: Jensen es un padre soltero, que debe lidiar con todas las injusticias que se le imponen en la vida, sacando adelante a sus dos hijos. Jared es un hombre que se gana la vida de la manera que el quiera, un hombre libre y con la meta en su vida de escuchar el dulce sonido de su alma.


**El dulce sonido del alma**

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: CWRPS Supernatural

Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Christian Kane/Steve Carlson, Julian McHahon/Misha Collins. Matt Cohen, Jake Abel, Danneel Harris, Genevieve Cortese, Megan y Jeff Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgan…

Rating: NC—17

Advertencias: MPREG implícito.

**Explicación de la trama: El mundo en el que se desarrolla, los hombres que tiene bebes no son discriminados, los homosexuales tampoco, pero tiene problemas para conseguir trabajo los hombres que han salido embarazados, puesto que pierden fuerza y rango luego del parto.**

**Resumen:** _Jensen es un padre soltero, que debe lidiar con todas las injusticias que se le imponen en la vida, sacando adelante a sus dos hijos. Jared es un hombre que se gana la vida de la manera que el quiera, un hombre libre y con la meta en su vida de escuchar el dulce sonido de su alma._

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Como vivir.**_

Su vida es como una mala burla a la cotidianidad del universo, siempre hay algo de lo que reírse, algo con lo que llorar, pero siempre, de acuerdo a lo que el piensa, es todo lo mismo; quizás demasiadas risas y lagrimas malgastadas en cosas insignificantes, que para el momento del suceso, parecían ser acontecimientos premonitorios al fin del mundo.

Como cuando Matt Cohen, su amor de la secundaria le abandono por Misha Collins, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Recuerda haber llorado mucho en esa época, donde tenia un estomago de casi el cuádruple de su tamaño original, que colgaba de el dolorosamente.

También lloro cuando tuvo a Dean, joder, como dolió tenerlo, aun con todo el esfuerzo que trato de hacer Danneel, su doctora y mejor amiga, para que no sintiera nada de dolor, lo único que Jensen quería era morirse.

Luego, cuando Dean camino por primera vez, la felicidad que había en su cuerpo era casi inadmisible, era fantástica, ver como su pequeño daba sus primeros pasos. Unos tres años después de eso, Matt volvió pidiendo perdón, y Jensen, como el cabeza de mono que era, lo perdono.

Nueve meses después, tenía a Thomas, quien se parecía mucho más a su padre, al menos en lo físico, pues de aprendizaje era tan rápido como su _madre_. Aprendió a tocar el piano con tres años, y con cuatro ya había leído casi mil libros, era todo un niño prodigio, con el que Jensen sufrió mucho, pensando que nunca le mandaría a la universidad.

Le sorprendió muchísimo, cuando una noche lluviosa, luego de acostar a ambos hermanos, y en medio de su llanto solitario en esa cama demasiado grande, Dean se subió a su cuerpo, con lagrimas en sus ojos también, y con esa voz aniñada le dijo, como si fuera el hombre mas maduro del mundo.

—_No estudiare, papi, no iré a la universidad, trabajare para que Tommy vaya. _

Jensen casi se ahoga en su propio llanto es noche, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo, no queriéndole dejar ir, reconociendo ese espíritu luchador que el alguna vez tuvo.

Desde ese día, las cosas cambiaron, no para bien, pero si un poco, encontró un trabajo, una buena casa, con goteras aun, pero al menos tenia sistema de calefacción, lo que en ese arduo clima de Ontario, Canadá era muy beneficioso; y si a eso se le anexaba el hecho de que en Canadá el servicio de salud era completamente gratis, la vida de los niños seria mucho mas fácil.

Pero por supuesto, para poder viajar a Canadá y no ser deportado, y poder gozar su servicio de salud y de la escuela totalmente gratis, Jensen tuvo que hacer uno de los sacrificios más grande de su vida.

Tuvo que casarse con Jeffrey Morgan, un bastardo pervertido, quien no dudaba en meterle mano frente a sus hijos, y que siempre dejaba heridas punzantes por todo su cuerpo.

Como la que Christian un medico de Ontario, originario de Austin, Texas, quien le miraba sospechosamente cada vez que venia al hospital, alegando cada cosa diferente con cada herida.

— No confió en ti. – sentencio el joven doctor, golpeándole en costado para que se diera la vuelta en la camilla, examinando las heridas que tenia cerca del final de la espalda. – Tienes que decirme la verdad.

— No es nada, lo juro, no se por que siempre sospechas que…

— ¿Qué el maldito de tu esposo te golpea? – pregunto mordazmente, mirándole de reojo mientras Jensen se removía incomodo, el alcohol rozando la herida abierta.

— No me golpea… — replica Jensen, ya casi sin fuerzas de pelear, sencillamente se ha rendido.

— Aha… lo que sea que digas, pero que no te extrañe cuando la policía llegue a la puerta de tu casa.

Era una advertencia muy clara, pero Jensen necesita un poco más de tiempo, solo unas semanas más, y será canadiense de palabra, y así podrá divorciarse del maldito cabrón que es Morgan.

Con ese pensamiento alentador, regresa a casa, donde Steve, su vecino, cuida a sus niños, un padre soltero de una adorable niña, Sophia, a la cual le fascinaba tocar el piano, y acompañar a Tom, en lo que el mas joven de los Ackles, considera mini conciertos solo para la familia.

Jensen siempre estaría agradecido de conocer gente como Steve, quien entendía perfectamente la situación, pero con su condición de paralítico, a Steve Carlson se le habia hecho mucho mas dificultoso que a Jensen el conseguir trabajo, aunque el joven músico lo tuviera mas fácil por haberse mudado a Canadá hace años antes de tener a la pequeña Sophia.

Steve se había dedicado casi toda su vida a la reparación de instrumentos musicales, de allí el gusto de su hija por la música, y el gusto de Tom por ir a su casa, donde podía divertirse todo el tiempo que no pasaba en la escuela de niños prodigio, que era tan costosa estos días.

Ahora Steve tiene una pensión, que le alcanza perfectamente para su hija, quizás no para sus gastos personales, como ropa (que aun usa ropa de la secundaria), pero al parecer el hombre de cabello casi castaño, cree su vida realizada totalmente.

Cuando Jensen llega a casa, no se sorprende de ver a Morgan sobre el sofá, estirado cual rey frente a la televisión, le da una mirada de odio mal disimulado mientras apura a Thomas a que suba por las escaleras de la casa, el niño obedece de inmediato, pero por dentro Jensen sabe que esta maldiciendo la suerte de los Ackles.

No ha visto a Dean por ningún lado y eso le aterra, dejarlo solo con ese hombre, porque Dean ya es lo suficiente independiente como para volver a casa solo, cargando su mochila de lado y su mirada de concentración sempiterna que no sabe de quien diablos saco.

La cuestión es que Morgan se levantan del sofá en el momento justo que Jensen siente una manito pequeña tomarle de la muñeca, y cuando se gira… encuentra su limite.

Muy pocas personas ahora le recuerdan, a el, a Jensen Ackles, al chico que tenia rostro de mujer, al de los labios gruesos, al novio de Matt Cohen que salió embarazado justo cuando la meta de graduarse de la preparatoria le quedaba a dos meses, en los que oculto cualquier rastro del mismo. Y las pocas personas que le recuerdan ahora, no le recuerdan por ninguno de esos atributos, veras… Jensen era… muy distinto ahora a lo que alguna vez fue.

Era más alto que el promedio, apenas unos centímetros más. Con sus músculos bien formados por el equipo de basketball, el niño de su familia y de los ojos de su madre, un semental; pero mas que eso, Jensen Ackles era un rebelde, chaquetas de cuero, fumar a escondidas, fiestas hasta las seis de la mañana, licor, drogas – muchas —, orgias, golpear a los nerds de su preparatoria, hacer obras romanticonas que le importaban una mierda, porque Jensen Ackles siempre había sabido que le iban los chicos desde los seis, porque Sissy, la de la faldita corta, no le importaba un carajo.

Pero… triste vida, ese Jensen Ackles quedo atrás cuando Matt Cohen se atravesó en su camino y descubrió en el su fertilidad, y con ello la verdadera condicionalidad de su familia con el.

Así que termino saliendo a delante por si solo y el resto ya lo saben.

Por eso, cuando Morgan esta a tres pasos de el, lo pierde. Todo ese maldito autocontrol que por años reunió, esa "madurez" que le llevo a tener a Dean y a no abortarlo como su madre solía decirle por las noches.

_¿Cómo podría? _

_¿Cómo podría acabar con una vida?_

No, nunca podría, por eso es que a pesar de que se siente asqueado con que Morgan le toque, le acaricie o abuse de el, nunca en la vida se deslindaría de la criatura que hoy se ha enterado lleva dentro.

Un tercer hijo, ¿Quién lo diría? Ciertamente, no el.

Pero lo que desata su ira no es el pasado, no es tener un hijo de esa abominación que es Morgan, no es tener que perder su trabajo por estúpido y no aprender nada de sus experiencias anteriores. No, lo que la desata, la que le hace perderlo es ver el morado que se forma debajo de la mejilla de su pequeño Dean, del niño que nunca llora, nunca pide de mas, el niño que se calla sus necesidades porque no quiere que su padre se preocupe, su pequeño soldadito.

Morgan no sabe ni que lo golpeo cuando tiene a Jensen encima, rompiéndole la cara a base de puñetazos, sin importarle nada mas que arrebatar la vida a ese hombre que se a atrevido a tocar a una de las dos cosas mas importantes que tiene en la vida, por quien lo perdió todo y lo gano todo a la vez, a Dean.

El pequeño niño no llora al ver a su padre así, solo corre escaleras arriba, como si el diablo lo persiguiera, con el pensamiento de que se irán, una alegría extraña recorriéndole de arriba abajo, una emoción de que su vida esta por cambiar de nuevo.

Consigue a Tommy sentando en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando su pequeño piano de juguete, el primero que papa les compro. Asustado como un gatito, como siempre que papa perdía los estribos y gritaba de mas, pero aun peor porque no sabe que esta pasando.

Gime "Dean" y sus ojitos azules se llenan de lagrimas mientras se aferra a su hermano mayor que sonríe, el pequeño Tommy nunca cambiaria, siempre tan pequeño y llorón pese a ser tan inteligente, y papi siempre pidiéndole a el, con una mirada antes de ir a la escuela, que le cuide, que le vigile.

Y es lo que hace, porque para eso Dean vino al mundo, para cuidar de su hermano pequeño y de su padre. Incluso para recibir los golpes por el patriarca Ackles. Quizás nunca le diga a su padre que no es el primero que recibe de Morgan, pero el sabia cuanto su padre tenia que esperar, dos meses y medio, eso serian solo dos semanas mas, solo dos malditas semanas, y el aguanto como un guerrero.

Cada golpe que Morgan le dio lo valió, llorar de noche a escondidas, curarse a escondidas, maldecir a escondidas, cada uno de los malditos lo valió porque ahora su padre se lo esta devolviendo con creces.

Aunque le asuste que Jensen sea tan agresivo, para el su padre merece serlo, para el su padre se merece todo lo bueno. Y no le importa tener que mudarse dos semanas a casa de Steve Carlson, porque esta vez, cuando Chris pregunte a su padre si Morgan le golpeaba, el responderá por Jensen Ackles, probablemente se gane un coscorrón por eso, pero no va a permitir que su padre siga manteniendo un silencio.

Por dios, la gente se sorprendería de saber lo maduro que es Dean a la tierna edad de catorce años, aunque aun sea medio bajito, no tanto como Tommy que tiene 11, pero Dean seguramente tendrá la misma complexión de su padre, _o eso espera._

El ruido escaleras abajo ha cesado en su totalidad, no es calmante para ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera cuando ven a Jensen entrar en la habitación, tiene una toalla enrollada en su puño, y se ve tan diferente al Jensen al que están habituados, este Jensen tiene furia en sus ojos, su camisa mangas largas de algodón tiene sangre a un costado, al igual que su rostro, y su andar es muy diferente, probablemente lo que mas notan, hombros hacia atrás, pose altanera.

Un poco del Jensen que creyó haber perdido en la preparatoria.

Cae sobre sus rodillas, y solo basta una mirada a sus pequeños para calmar todo lo que siente dentro, para hacerle sentir culpable por haber causado ese miedo.

— ¿Papa? – el pequeño Tommy es quien se adelanta hacia el, pasos cortos y mirada azul acuosa. — ¿papi?

— Tom… Dean… lo siento. – y tiene lagrimas calientes cayendo por sus labios, hasta quedar estampadas en el suelo. – lo siento tanto.

No necesita disculparse pese a que siente que debe hacerlo, porque ninguno de sus pequeños le culpa, mucho menos cuando los ha protegido durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

En Tampa la música era una forma de vivir, una obsesión de las personas, pero vamos, ¿Cuántas personas conocías que cantaban en Tampa y terminaban rodeada de infinitos guardaespaldas y viviendo en Beverly Hills? ¿La verdad? Cero.

Ni siquiera una simple alma terminaba allí. Era imposible, muy imposible, que alguien se atreviera siquiera a sobrepasar las barreras de la mediocridad Hollywoodense, y quedarse con la buena música que se tocaba en Tampa. Mas en especifico, en el Cherry Bar, bien conocido por cualquier ciudadano de Florida.

Era algo patético, pero era lo mejor que esa ciudad tenia.

— Papa, tenemos que irnos. – y allí estaba Colin Ford, el hijo adoptado de Jared Padalecki.

No eran familiares ni remotamente, Jared tenía 27 y Colin tenía 14, era solo un niño, como Jared solía decir cuando se aburría. Ni siquiera le gustaba que le llamaran papa en publico, y Colin pagaría por eso con un buen zape en la cabeza que le dolería por años.

El era… relajado.

Si relajado era una palabra para describir a alguien que se gana la vida haciéndolo lo que quiera. El asunto es, con Jared, que el joven hombre no se toma nada en serio; pasa dos meses trabajando en construcción, hace que sus jefes se enamoren de el, y luego de noche trabaja en el bar.

Convence tanta gente de beber los licores más costosos y regresar al día siguiente, que siempre es el favorito, y adora esa vida, pero como su mama dijo una vez, no puedes tenerlo todo.

Y allí es donde vienen los eternos problemas, que toma con mucha tranquilidad.

Seis años atrás, cuando Colin era una cosita de ocho años, Jared se topo con Melissa Campboil, era dulce, pequeña, morena, y con el cabello castaño mas suave que haya tocado jamás, y tenia una pequeña cosita por hijo, que no se llevaba muy bien con Jared cuando este le traía a su madre desmayada de ebriedad y la colocaba en su cama.

Tampoco le gustaba que Jared se inclinara frente a el y le diera dinero para emergencias, solo porque el hombre alto como un gigante de Creta tuviera buen corazón, tal y como mama Padalecki le había enseñado.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, porque Melissa murió, tan pronto como Jared dejo de trabajar en Bristol Bar, al norte de Orlando. Fue así como una semana después recibía una llamada que le certificaba como el padre adoptivo de Colin Ford. Así fue como termino con el chico a cuestas.

No se arrepiente de tomarlo ese día lluvioso en el que llego a Orlando de un vuelo desde Boston, el niño estaba llorando, y bastante afectado aun por la muerte de su madre, lo estuvo por dos años antes de acostumbrarse a la presencia de Jared Padalecki.

Así que era un samaritano muy bueno, ayudaba a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio, y había problemas si, principalmente porque Jared era un nómada – de ahí lo de samaritano integrado – y le gustaba viajar. Por lo que el pequeño tuvo que acostumbrarse a ser siempre el nuevo en la escuela.

Algunas veces se enfadaba tanto con Jared que no le hablaba por días, se encerraba en si mismo hasta que se adaptaba a la escuela, dos semanas para eso, y luego los dos meses y medio restantes los pasaba esperando a que Jared entrara por la casa de turno y anunciara el nuevo lugar para irse.

Cuando cumplió doce, Jared le dijo la razón de su gusto por mudarse.

Mama Padalecki había muerto sin ver otra ciudad que San Antonio. Jared quería cumplir su sueño de ver el mundo y también sus palabras.

— _Encuéntralo, Jared._ – le había dicho en su lecho de muerte. – _encuentra el sonido de tu alma._

La única manera de conseguirlo era explorar el mundo con sus propios ojos. Ver lo que tenia para dar, y tomar todo que el mundo le diera. Simple. Colin entendió sin mas palabras, porque sabia lo que era perder a ese ser que te había traído al mundo, a quien te había dado la vida.

— No estoy listo. – responde desde el baño, esta intentando con fina precisión dejar su cabello en su lugar, Colin siempre le pregunta que clase de pájaro anida allí mientras duerme, y muchas veces Jared se ha planteado poner una trampa contra aves en su cama, solo por si acaso.

— ¡Imbécil! Dijiste a las seis de la mañana, y estudio despierto desde las cinco, ¿Cómo es que son las ocho y no estas listo? – grita Colin, pateando la puerta del baño.

Nunca se quedan mucho en un sitio, por lo que nunca compran muebles, pero Jared tiene un trabajo, uno importante, trabajara como encargado de finanzas en Toronto, Canadá, para el equipo de Hockey Maple Leafs Junior; todo porque termino acostándose con una de las altas socias del equipo, y le ofreció un seguro por un año.

Todo un año. Jared no sabe que hará si no puede marcharse cuando el año se cumpla, pero solo espera que en Ontario consiga lo que sea que este buscando.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Cuando empezamos a vivir.**

— Felicitaciones, es un ciudadano canadiense a partir de hoy. – Jensen no puede evitar que su mano tiemble cuando se estira a recoger el papel que el funcionario de aduana le extiende, el hombre se ríe con su nerviosismo.

No es el primero que ve, ni remotamente será el ultimo extranjero americano que vera tan emocionado por ser un orgulloso residente canadiense. Mucho menos el ultimo que vera buscando todos los beneficios que esto acarrea consigo.

Ni siquiera cuando compro todas las temporada de Buffy para Dean y recibió una sonrisa gigante por parte de su hijo se sintió tan feliz, o cuando Tom le trajo su primer examen del cual Jensen no entendía una mierda pero su hijo tenia un gigante 100 impreso en el.

Llora, como un bebe, en los brazos de Kane que esta sentado a su lado. Es obra y gracia del doctor que este allí una semana después.

Los sucesos de la semana pasada son borrosos.

_Se abrazo a sus hijos. Las manos de Kane en su rostro, Dean con una bandita debajo de su mejilla y todo su cuerpo vendado, el desnudo frente al doctor que le curaba sus nudillos rotos, la sonrisa de Steve cuando se apareció en el hospital, Sophia abrazando a Tommy, Kane regañándolo._

Un gran borrón.

Ni siquiera puede ver a Dean al rostro, se siente decepcionado de si mismo como padre. Como pudo permitir que ese monstro tocara a su hijo, quien sabe que cosas le había hecho antes. No podía soportar el sentimiento.

* * *

— Buenos días. – Jared esta medianamente vestido, no tiene una de sus chaquetas de cuero, pero tiene una camisa negra que le queda holgada, si, holgada para su figura fornida y alta, o de gigantor como se burla Colin cuando tiene la oportunidad; tiene pantalones desteñidos y desgastados y botas viejas y manchadas, y ha hecho suspirar a todo el maldito edificio de inmigración.

Entra en la habitación que la secretaria de recepción le ha indicado, pero la mujer olvido decirle que esta se encontraba ocupada, por nada mas y nada menos que un hombre que le roba el aliento, dejándole como un tonto con la boca abierta, vamos, no se podía ser así de hermoso, así de esplendido.

Ojos verdes claros que reflejan toda la habitación en ellos, como el agua cristalina, cabellos rubios y cortos y boca torcida en una mueca de diversión cuando le ve, labios apetitosos y pose relajada en la silla de cuero.

Su nombre es Jake Abel, por lo que puede ver en la identificación dorada en su pecho. Le mira con una sonrisa que identifica como coqueta, y seguramente el chico es uno de esos que sabe cuando esta super caliente, y Jared no se lleva bien con ese tipo de personas, pero tiene dos semanas desde la ultima vez que follo con alguien… así que le importa muy poco.

Su oportunidad se ve interrumpida por el hombre de mantenimiento que interrumpe el momento cuando entra en la habitación, y con el dos hombres mas que piden por una visa, Jared se sienta esperando su turno, pero quince minutos se convierten pronto en veinte y en treinta y en cuarenta, y se cansa de sentarse allí como un idiota, solo se levanta y sale de la habitación.

— ¿señor Padaleski? – es la joven mujer de la recepción la que le llama cuando le ve salir de esa habitación, le ve extrañada, como si no creyera lo que ve. Es una mujer menuda de ojos saltones y labios remarcados por el lápiz labial dorado. – El número de la habitación que le di fue 79 no 69, ¿no me escucho? — pregunta, Jared jura que se hace la ofendida, como no hacerlo cuando un hombre así de alto no puede escucharte.

— Eeh… lo siento. – se disculpa con una sonrisa, pero la mujer demuestra ser resistente – un poco – a su encanto y se gira dándole la espalda.

Camina diez habitaciones atrás, sin dejar de observar los números, siempre se ha dicho que un error no se puede cometer dos veces.

La encuentra, entre la 67 y la 71, la puerta que dice claramente, retiro de visa, en letras doradas y con un cartelito escrito a mano sobre los horarios. Canadá comienza a ser graciosa para el.

Levanta su mano para tocar en la puerta cuando esta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que el; chaqueta de jean y camisa roja debajo de esta, una bufanda carmesí y blanca alrededor de su cuello, y sus manos vendadas. Tiene los ojos verdes aunque no tan claros como el chico de la 69, y su cabello castaño claro combina a la perfección con las pecas que se riegan por todo su rostro.

Si hay algo que a Jared le gusta son las pecas, pero solo porque su primera novia las tenia, y parecía una pequeña muñequita de tela.

Este hombre esta lejos de ser una muñeca, aunque con esa belleza casi andrógina podría pasar por una, ¿o no? No lo sabe, solo sabe que se aparta para que este continúe con su camino, ni siquiera se ven a los ojos.

— ¿Jared? – su nombre mencionado de forma atona le hace concentrarse en el siguiente hombre que caminaba detrás de la muñeca andrógina, y en este reconoce mas de lo que le gustaría.

Chasquea la lengua y se rasca la nuca con incomodidad antes de responder.

— Christian. – si, Christian, el doctor familiar, bueno el hijo del doctor familiar. Quien vio a su madre morir, quien vio a Jared derrumbarse en el funeral, quien le abrazo, y mas aun quien le despidió en la estación de autobuses de San Antonio cuando Jared se marcho.

Tienen doce años sin verse y sin hablarse.

Que jodida coincidencia.

Huir toda tu vida de tu anterior existencia para estamparte con los recuerdos malditos de lo pesada y triste que fue.

Quizás es feliz ahora, pero sus _"años dorados" _ son eso, ahora, no antes, no cuando tenia dieciséis y era capitán del equipo de basketball y era novio de Alexis Bledel, la chica pecosita, e iba a casa con buenas notas, y se divertía, y todo el mundo lo llamaba _"Jay", _ y todo el mundo confiaba en el.

No. No eran sus años dorados, mucho menos cuando su padre se marcho y su hermano, Jeff, tuvo que sacar adelante a toda su familia, o cuando sus ahorros para ir a Yale se fueron a las cuentas medicas de su madre, que falleció poco después.

Y recordar, ver esa mirada preocupada sobre el, solo le trae una amarga tristeza que pensó había dejado atrás.

— Hey… es bueno ver que has crecido. – Chris lo dice, y Jared le escucha, fuerte y claro. _"Es bueno ver que aun estas vivo." _ Si, eso es lo que dice.

— Si… ha pasado mucho tiempo. – y planeaba dejarlo así. — ¿Vives aquí?

— Si, hace seis años, larga historia, pero podría… — y aquí viene la parte que Jared no quiere. — …mos ir a tomar una cerveza.

— Claro, por supuesto. – trata de que la incomodidad no se vea a través de la sonrisa sin emoción alguna. — ¿En que hospital trabajas?

— En el central de Toronto, consulta general por si quieres pasarte, sabes que no hay presión...

— Si, hombre, te la debo.

El hombre de ojos verdes claros y pecas sobre sus mejillas les mira en silencio, apartándose a un lado del pasillo y estudiando las expresiones de ambos, no es hasta que Chris se gira que parece notarle, y siente el peso de la obligación sobre sus hombros.

— Uh… Jay, este es Jensen, un gran amigo, es de Texas también. — ¿No es una linda coincidencia? La verdad no, lo de menos que quiere es conocer a algún amigo de Christian. No, por favor.

— Jared Padalecki. – dice, de forma educada, el hombre abre la boca y la cierra y al final se decide por tomar la mano que Jared extiende hacia el.

— Jensen Ackles. – bonito nombre, pero no tan espectacular como esperaba. – un placer conocerte.

* * *

"_Me gustaría disculparme, pero no puedo._

_No me arrepiento de haberte dejado, ni un momento lo hago, porque aunque por un momento, muy largo, pensé que te amaba, nunca lo hice._

_Así que será mejor que dejes de molestarme, no eres mas que una escoria que no es capaz de dejar nada para sus hijos solo por andar follando como un adolescente con todo lo que se mueva._

_Lo siento, Matt., pero solo vete al infierno de una vez por todas, y deja de intentar entrar en mi vida de nuevo._

_Con odio,_

_Jensen" _

Relee la carta una vez más antes de dejarla en el sobre y sellarlo con su saliva. Ha recibido doscientos dólares para la escuela de Dean por parte de Matt, quien tiene al menos dos años y medios sin enviarle dinero que esta claro no necesita, pero la ley americana lo obliga a pagar aunque sea diez dólares por mes. Algo sumamente patético, por cierto.

El muy imbécil cree que porque envíe ese dinero Dean le llamara papa, por dios, esta loco, Dean apenas cruzo dos palabras con el cuando Matt volvió a su vida, y solo fue para decirle que se jodiera, eso le costo una mirada dura de papa Ackles quien no hizo nada al respecto.

¡Ja! Pero si era más que evidente que su foto en Facebook era lo que había atraído la atención del imbécil, y su estado nuevamente de soltería.

Ni siquiera sabia como había terminado esa foto allí, pero aun provocaba que sus mejillas se calentaran, porque Chris no podía estar mas ido de la olla, como para tomarle una foto con ese hombre que apenas conocía.

Su nombre era Jared Padalecki, era alto, musculoso, de cuerpo caliente que cuando se pegaba al tuyo te hacia sentir una incandescencia que era muy difícil encontrar en estos días. De sonrisa melancólica, que Chris le explico que el chico llevaba así desde la muerte de su madre.

Podía intuir que el chico era alguien dulce, por la forma en la que tímidamente acepto tomarse una foto con el, tomándole de los hombros y apretando su hombro con delicadeza, una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro, de felicidad pero también de miedo por el contacto.

— ¿Papa? – Tommy entra en la habitación, pasitos cortos que da sobre la madera de la nueva casa, vacía – completamente vacía – esta en las afuera de Toronto, y lejos de la contaminación.

Solo las habitación de los pequeños están ocupadas por dos grandes camas, donadas por Christian que consiguió todo este mini palacio para el por medio de amigos.

No se da la vuelta a ver al pequeño, su mirada sigue atenta a las palabras que ha escrito, quiere sonar como una perra al hacerlo, realmente malo, pero supone que el embarazo de Dean y luego el de Tommy, y su embarazo actual, son los que le ponen así de tonto.

— Dime, amor.

— ¿Te gusta? – la pregunta le hace reír, seguro Tom habrá hecho otro de sus jeroglíficos que el es incapaz de entender.

Pero cuando se voltea, no esta preparado para lo que ve. Y solo atina a gritar como si hubiera visto una cucaracha en el baño en mitad de la noche cuando se levanta a orinar. Esta a punto de hablar cuando Dean entra en la habitación con el mata moscas levantado, listo para defender a su padre de lo que sea que le haya asustado.

— ¿Dónde esta el bicho? – pregunta alzando la redecilla como si de Excalibur se tratara.

— ¡No hay bicho! – Grita Jensen, y recuerda cuando le gritaba a Mack por alguna burrada que su hermana decía, casi se ríe con el recuerdo, pero el asunto frente a el no se lo permite. — ¿Viste a tu hermano? – pregunta Jensen, haciéndose el indignado.

— ¿Uh? Si, yo fui quien le pinto el cabello así. – responde, bajando la redecilla y encogiéndose de hombros, y quizás, si fuera tan inteligente como Tommy, que ya esta cagado de miedo, no hubiera dicho eso. – no quería parecerse a papa como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Jensen repite perdiendo un poco los nervios.

Lo siguiente que ve es a su hijo mayor corriendo por el pasillo de madera, tres segundos después, le esta siguiendo por toda la casa.

Aunque lo hace con una sonrisa en los labios, si lo piensa frio, se da cuenta de que su pequeño bebe se ve mucho mejor rubio que con el cabello negro.

* * *

Algunas veces le gustaría que el tarado le avisara cuando se va a la escuela, lo apreciaría, como papa o hermano mayor, o padre adoptivo que es. No le gusta levantarse a las siete para encontrar el desayuno en su mesa servido y Colin por ningún lado.

Como dijo, le gusta enterarse de las cosas que Col hace, pero el muy mameluco piensa diferente. No se marginan el uno al otro, y siempre, pero siempre se dicen todo, no se guardan secretos… pero eso viene luego de que el "mal" esta hecho.

Lo bueno de Colin es que no es un chico problemático, y usualmente sus "asuntos mal hechos" tienen que ver con alguna tontería como olvidarse el dinero y pedir prestado en la escuela – algo que Jared odia – o no comer en el día porque Jared no ha llegado a casa y no hay nada en el refrigerador. Pero usualmente esas cosas solo tiene que ver con el, y con su mala administración.

No son ricos, ni remotamente lo serán. Pero Jared gana bastante bien en cada trabajo que escoge, y ser encargado de finanzas de un equipo de Hockey de la liga Junior te trae mucho dinero, y muchos mas beneficios, mas cuando en el primer día se gana a toda la gente que esta a su servicio, y a la mitad de sus superiores, bajo la mirada algo atemorizada de su antigua amante, Genevieve Cortese.

Su trabajo allí es básicamente organizar los eventos, llevar al equipo, calcular presupuesto. Todas las cosas que no le gustan, pero trabajar con niños pequeños – para Colin – es mucho mejor que lidiar con ebrios que quieren meterte mano porque "se dieron cuenta" de que estas buenorro como un dios.

— ¿Alguna vez te has planteado ser alguien grande en la vida? – le pregunto Genevieve apenas le vio llegar, su mirada acariciando su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Era claro que se sentía atraída a el, por algo habían terminado en ese hotel barato, pero Jared le había dejado claro que lo suyo no eran las relaciones con mujeres. Solo el sexo.

— No, la verdad es que no. – respondió, quitándose el abrigo que apenas y cubría sus brazos.

— ¿En serio? – ella se ríe.

El entiende porque lo hace, todos, hasta el último insecto de la tierra piensa de esa forma. Que Jared Padalecki debería ser alguien gigante en la vida, alguien que dominaría el planeta si así lo quisiera, pero la cuestión esta en el querer hacerlo. Jared no quiere.

Se queda con su vida tranquila.

— Si, en serio, prefiero mantenerme detrás de las luces que delante de ellas. – responde, quizás ella lo dice por el mini partido de Hockey que tuvo con el entrenador Kripke la noche anterior. – y no me gusta el deporte como mi forma de vida. – responde antes de que la mujer formule su pregunta.

* * *

La profesora de biología es la señorita Megan Padalecki. El apellido hace que Colin alce una ceja, incrédulo por lo que escucha cuando la mujer se presenta, es apenas recién graduada, y se le nota algo nerviosa cuando le habla a la clase, impaciente por comenzar a dar su materia.

Matemáticas.

La odia tanto como la adora, siempre le dice a Jared que todo depende del profesor, mientras que Padalecki le responde que no tiene jodida idea de que habla. Por supuesto, esta compitiendo con un jodido genio que malgasta su vida atendiendo en bares, o mas reciente, ayudando a mocosos de un equipo de Hockey.

La mujer los obliga a presentarse a todos, y eso le siente bien al castaño, puesto que al menos no es el único nuevo aquí.

— Soy Colin Ford… — comienza, la mujer va revisando sus nombres en la lista, y frunce el ceño cuando el dice el suyo.

— Aquí dice Colin Padalecki. – ella dice, moviendo el rostro a un lado y haciendo una mueca de confusión.

— Si, ese es el nombre de mi padre adoptivo. – el intenta sonreír, porque sabe que al menos en eso ya se ha ganado a la profesora, pero cuando continua hablando es sorprendido por un grito ahogado de la joven profesora. – Jared Padalecki, es el nombre.

— ¿¡Jared!? — en realidad lo grita, dejando casi sordas a las tres niñas sentadas al frente de la clase.

* * *

Jensen ni se entera de donde esta cuando se despierta, tiene a Dean y a Tommy sobre su pecho, su hijo mayor esta tan grande que su vieja piyama de Spider Man le deja la pantorrilla completamente al descubierto, mientras que el pequeño esta enfundado en una de sus camisas abrigadas que le hace ver mas vulnerable.

A veces le preocupa que Tom sea tan pequeño, apenas la mitad de su hermano y con su cara de bebe es difícil decir que tiene ocho años.

Cuando identifica el lugar como su nueva casa, da un bufido y se deja salir de la cama, ha pasado una semana desde que se ha mudado allí. Las cosas se sienten mejores, pero aun no tiene un trabajo y esta sobreviviendo de lo que Matt le ha enviado y de la comida que Steve prepara para ellos.

Ahora vive mucho más lejos. Le duele un poco porque Steve era su refugio cuando se sentía solo, pero aun así el sentimiento de mejoría en su vida no le deja entristecerse del todo.

El teléfono suena justo después de que este fuera del baño, recién duchado y con un aliento fresco que le hace sentir mejor.

— Ackles. – responde abriendo el diminuto refrigerador.

— Hey, Jen. – la voz de Chris le saluda alegremente. – hable con una amiga, Nicky Whelan.

— ¿Y? – cuestiona, sacando huevos y leche del cajón de abajo y se gira a donde unas cajas sirven de mesas para desayunar. — ¿Te acostaste con ella?

— Imbécil, es una amiga como dije, te conseguí trabajo.

Es la mejor noticia que ha recibido en todo el comienzo de su nueva vida, casi salta de alegría por toda la casa mientras le grita un "si" eterno a Christian que se queda sordo con su voz chillona; Dean se despierta y adormilado como esta toma el bate de beisbol y lo arrastra con el, es como Buffy, siempre preparado.

Aunque los brazos de su padre alzándolo y recorriendo a la carrera cada jodida habitación de la casa le toma por sorpresa y le hace reir, a Tommy también le toca parte de la carrera loca de su padre antes de que este los vista para enviarlos a la escuela.

Mapple Leaf High School es la preparatoria mas cercana, que también es la sede del equipo junior de Ontario, a Dean no le gusta el Hockey, el prefiere deportes de mas acción, pero cuando Chris les lleva a su primer partido el sábado, cuando Jensen lleva dos días en periodo de prueba y ya demuestra que es capaz de atraer muchas clientas, cambia de opinión.

— Hockey es lo mas genial que existe, Dean. – le explica el castaño mientras Tommy y Jensen comen palomitas y se llenan los labios de melcocha de caramelo. – Hockey es un deporte agresivo, donde aprendes a luchar. – continua hablando, ganándose la mirada asesina de Jensen. – la violencia es lo primordial.

Oh, Kane esta loco si cree que dejara que su hijo se acerque a un palo de Hockey alguna vez en su vida.

— ¡Papi, quiero jugar! – ok, quizás no… porque la mirada de Dean, quien nunca pide nada, es atormentadora. – es gratis… ellos te dan el uniforme así que no tienes que gastar nada para la universidad de Tommy. – susurra, sin querer que nadie mas que su padre le escuche. ¿Cómo negarle algo a este niño?

* * *

— Odio el hockey, lo sabes. – la mirada acusadora de Colin se posa sobre el, frunce el ceño y menea la cabeza, aburrido, cansado, muchos sentimientos a la vez recorriendo su sangre mientras observa el partido desde el final del estadio, apoyado en la barandilla.

— No me importa, necesito que entres. – esta tan distraído como siempre a lo que Colin dice, bueno, no como siempre, sino como se pone cuando no es capaz de enfocarse en nada mas que la vocecita que le dice: _"Tengo un plan, confía en mi" _maldición, le gustaría confiar en ella pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando siempre terminan en grandes problemas pero con grandes ganancias?

— Dame una buena razón para hacerlo. – replica el chiquillo cruzándose de brazos, confrontándole.

— Si lo haces, quizás sea una excusa buena para quedarnos. – ahora si que no sabe de que diablos esta hablando, puede que esta vez el plan no sea muy bueno del todo.

— ¿De que diablos hablas? – Colin expresa en voz alta lo que le pasa a el por la cabeza en esos momentos, y casi no puede evitar la sonrisa.

— Lo decía por decir, me harás un gran favor, te pagare comprándote el pase ilimitado a la biblioteca, ¿vale?

— Vale… pero si sales con otra rareza de ese estilo me saldré.

Jared hace la danza de la victoria por toda la habitación, haciendo reír al pequeño que niega con la cabeza, ese hombre se esta volviendo loco… justo como el.

* * *

Vivir lejos de Steve es doloroso, como no lo seria cuando este era su apoyo; pero Steve viene los fines de semana, el viernes en la noche esta allí a primera hora, y el resto de la semana sus hijos se quedan a pasar la tarde con el después de la escuela. La confianza entre Jensen y el es tan fuerte como la que Ackles posee en relación a su hijo mayor, a quien le encarga buscar a Tommy mientras el esta en la cafetería.

Básicamente se encargara de servir el café los primeros tres meses de trabajo, sino consigue un trabajo mejor – cosa que no cree posible puesto que no se graduó de la universidad – y si sube de nivel, Nicky lo hará encargado de la registradora.

— Puede que hasta te deje el local. – le había dicho, ninguno de los empleados o el mismo sabiendo si hablaba en serio o no.

Su trabajo era pacifico y lo mejor que había podido obtener a las afueras de la pesada – no al estilo de Nueva York aun, pero Jensen nunca había estado en Nueva York tampoco – Ontario.

Desearía haber conseguido uno así cuando vivía con Cohen y ocultaba el embarazo de Tommy, le hubiera servido para no llorar por las noches y sentirse miserable, débil, estúpido por haberse dejado engañar de esa forma tan vil y sucia.

— Apuesto que solo quiere dejarte gordo de nuevo. – le dijo Dean al llegar a casa, su hijo sostenía la carta que Cohen le había enviado, no se molesto en ocultar su vergüenza, porque si, le apenaba que fuera tan débil y que tuviera un hijo tan maravilloso como Dean lo era.

— Si, eso es lo que creo. – responde, y le quita la carta antes de que Tommy la vea. – ahora vete a bañar, saldremos a comer helados.

Ver la chispa que se enciende en los ojos de Dean es suficiente para decirle que esta haciendo las cosas bien, y que caminara por una alfombra de emociones asonantes desde que salgan por esa puerta los tres.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Vivir contigo.**

Se rehúsa a pensar que su vida mejorara aunque sea un poquito, mas aun después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir a través de los años desde que dejo su casa, pero al menos ahora sabe que sus hijos, Dean y Tommy, tendrán un padre decente al que aferrarse con la seguridad de no caer.

Adora esos momentos de paz que se le otorgan últimamente, los pasa casi todos sentado en el porche de Little Nicky's, con una sonrisa suave y la mirada despejada clavada en el hermoso cielo de Ontario. La esperanza ha regresado a el, de forma grata, se arremolina por todos lados, haciéndolo brillar bajo la luna tempranera.

Steve Calrson dice que se esta haciendo mas atractivo, que esta recuperando parte de esa carisma que había perdido con el miedo a perder a sus hijos. Hasta le sorprende descubrir que nunca en su vida había observado a tantas personas mirarle con descaro, o a tantos extraños hablarle dulcemente con cariño, uno que creía olvidado.

Lo jura, no es nada normal el sentirse así, visto, deseado, admirado por un montón de clientes con la cafeína hasta el cielo. A veces agradecería que no lo hicieran, porque los escalofríos que ha sentido y las palabras de Nicky sobre como algunos de sus clientes quieren tirarlo sobre una mesa y follarle es un poco desagradable.

Aunque es claro que el desea que alguien mas le mire, alguien con el apellido Padalecki y de tres metros de altura, porque solo el aparenta no verlo así. Del como se a obsesionado con Padalecki, ni siquiera el mismo lo sabe, solo surgió, un día que volvían de la practica de Hockie, se encontraron con él. Christian siempre, hablando de más, los presento de nuevo y los hizo beber dos cervezas a las afueras del estadio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jensen término hechizado por el más joven.

Nunca se sintió así, en los años luego de la ruptura con Cohen, y luego de la aparición de Morgan en su vida, Jensen nunca sintió nada parecido a esto, nunca. Así que no es de extrañar que se sienta incomodo con esa repentina aparición de hormonas adolescentes, y sabe que tan pronto reúna lo suficiente para comprarle una cama decente a Dean, estará metiéndose los dedos sin dejar de gemir el nombre del castaño.

Es casi patético, ya Kane se lo dijo esa misma noche cuando le acompañaba a casa, con Tommy dormido sobre su hombro. Le ha comentado sin retraimiento como se le lanza al castaño, el como todo su cuerpo se mueve sin su permiso y le flirtea sin pudor, sin darse cuenta de todo ello, de cómo su cuerpo le traiciona.

Jared no lo nota, o se hace el desentendido, cualquiera de las dos, Jensen es quien siempre termina encerrándose en el baño a medianoche.

Dean entro al equipo de Hockey, dándole la satisfacción de ver a Jared mas seguido, y por palabras de su hijo en sus practicas ha visto a lo que seria el hijo de Padalecki, aunque lo que mas risa le causa es la forma en la que Dean habla del pequeño Punk que no hace mas que sentarse en la banca a ver a los otros jugar, aunque también le ha contado con pocos detalles como Jared disfruta de los partidos que lo incluyen a el, eso aumenta aun mas la "admiración" de Jensen.

— Dios, no me dejes enamorarme… por favor, deja que sea frustración sexual, por favor… — esta suplicando en voz baja, su rostro escondido entre sus manos, cuando una mano le toca el hombro.

* * *

El viernes le toma por sorpresa, nunca ha estado más ansioso de estar oculto en sus cuatro paredes seguras y con una puerta por la que no dejar pasar a nadie indeseado. Hoy no se siente como los otros días. Hoy es diferente, y desearía que no fuera así, pero no tiene control sobre su vida plenamente, y odia cuando cosas así suceden.

Destino. Es una perra.

Su hermana es el problema que le molesta el día de hoy, su hermana y su aparición en un lugar que creía alejado. Claro, todo es culpa del imbécil de Chris, sin el no la hubiera visto, aunque Colin también conspiro para que eso sucediera, creyendo que tendrían un encuentro al estilo Hollywood, pero no fue así, todo al contrario, termino con la mejilla ardiendo y el orgullo herido por no poder devolver el golpe a la estúpida zorrilla que tenia por hermana.

Si había algo que odiaba de los Padalecki era ser uno de ellos. Todos eran la inmundicia del mundo, republicanos, conservadores, metidos en la política y fiestas de alta alcurnia, con sus vestidos de diseñadores y más dinero del que podían sostener en ambas manos. Eran imbéciles que pisoteaban en los sueños de gente como su madre, o como el.

Su padre era la principal basura de la familia, eso solo porque su abuelo había muerto luego de que le dijera que no iba a ser su candidato para la gobernación de Texas como este tanto deseaba; pero su padre, no se había rendido, había retenido a su madre toda su vida como una jodida sirvienta, como un adorno que se ponía y quitaba cuando quisiera. Eso antes de marcharse con esa rubia que tenia un buen par de bombas en lo frontal.

Odiaba a los Padalecki, como odiaba a los insectos del Mississippi.

Pero antes de llegar a casa, quería tomar un café, uno bien hecho por el amor a dios – que los que preparaban en el Mapple parecían agua de cañería – y que mejor lugar para beber un buen café que ir a molestar un poco a ese rubio.

No es el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en toda su vida, pero lo admite, tiene su encanto. Esas pecas y esa quijada fuerte lo hacen todo por el, es culpa del maldito Chris (cuando no lo es) y su cizañera lengua, que no ha dejado de molestarle desde aquel partido, casi le había regalado a Jensen en sus brazos, sin el poder decir una palabra.

No hay nada mejor que adornar un viernes que hasta estas horas a demostrado ser una mierda, con esa sonrisa cálida y esas miradas furtivas, y porque no, con esos roces nada disimulados que Ackles le regala.

Aunque esta claro que nunca se ha sentido tan atraído por alguien así, es normal que el sentimiento le aterre tanto hasta que su pecho se contraiga con el pánico a enamorarse, tanto que debe buscar refugio en los brazos de Colin por la noche.

No pasa un segundo sin que se recrimine haber aceptado ese trabajo.

—Anímate, perra. – le ha dicho Colin esta mañana, con una palmadita en la espalda, pero tres meses en un sitio como ese, en el que deberán quedarse un año, le hacen daño a cualquier nómada.

Así que Colin, no es lo que se pueda decir un consuelo, porque el niño se siente tan extraño en ese lugar como el, lo puede decir por la forma en la que poco a poco va decorando su habitación con su arte abstracta. El niño es un muy buen dibujante de cuerpos femeninos fantásticos, y cuando dice fantásticos no se refiere a formas sinuosas y provocativas, sino a hadas, ogros y todo lo que contenga el libro de Tolkien.

Trata de sonreír en su camino al café, porque no ha pasado toda su vida siendo un bastardo positivista para joderla con el miedo a perder su esencia. No quiere que eso suceda, _"y no pasara, Jared"._

Un poco más animado, cruza el puente de madera que lleva a Littles Nicky's, y a quien se consigue le hace plantearse su concepto de casualidad sustancial.

Desde donde esta, Jensen luce devastado, resignado y algo roto, le escucha murmurar algo desde su posición, pero las palabras son inentendibles para el, porque el hombre tiene el rostro escondido entre sus manos, ocultándose quizás de los problemas que le acechan.

_Patético, Jared, ya estas lejos del punto de partida en este juego._

Se encuentra asimismo inclinándose sobre Jensen y tocando su hombro para llamar su atención. Pronto tiene esos ojos de color jade sobre los suyos, mirándole sorprendido y luego algo avergonzado al tiempo que se coloca de pie de un salto precipitado.

—Lo siento. – le dice, acomodando su ropa con movimientos rápidos.

—Hey, hombre, yo soy quien siente haberte perturbado, ¿tomabas un descanso? – su voz esta llena de genuino interés, algo que rara vez pasa, pero como mucha gente le ha dicho, Jared es genuino en todo lo que hace, hasta hace que las mentiras se conviertan en verdad. Así de convincente es.

—Oh, no, para nada, solo buscaba una respuesta para mí... Digo, solo pensaba... ¿Cómo estas? – el cambio de tema es mas que evidente, pero lo toma.

—Necesitando un café de mi chico favorito — ok, no esta seguro de donde ha salido eso, solo sabe que llamar "chico" a Jensen no es nada apropiado, o bueno para su salud.

* * *

Jensen se sonroja y le mira de forma intensa y tímida, no sabe que hacer o mucho menos que decir, ya se comienza a formar esa aura de incomodidad en el, cuando Jared decide intervenir.

—Lo siento, se me pego desde Tennessee, — dice a modo de excusa, Jensen le cree.

— ¿¡Tennessee!? ¿Estuviste allí? — pregunta con repentina emoción, meneando su cabeza a las mesas libres fuera del local. — ¿Qué tal si te traigo un café y me hablas de los campos?

—Eso seria genial, Jensen.

No puede creer que haya quedado como un idiota frente a Jared, es casi, casi, como aquella vez donde midieron su intelecto con el de su hijo, fue una batalla de 10 algo que prefiere no recordar por el bien de su dignidad. Aunque reconoce que Jared ha sido la cosa mas dulce con la que ha tratado, lo sabe por que nunca alguien le había llamado así y lo había derretido en el proceso.

Tiene que ser considerada una reacción apropiada para Jared Padalecki y sus halagos, solo espera que vengan más como ese.

—Uno con crema y uno sin crema. — le indica a la vieja Nicky detrás del mostrador, la mujer le ve, luego detrás de el, hacia la ventana donde puede ver a Jared con la mirada perdida en el cielo, suelta un bufido y procede a servirle el café a Jensen.

—El tuyo va a mi cuenta. — le dice, alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

El café no esta muy lleno a esas horas del día, es todo lo contrario, un lugar vacio y algo melancólico pero sabe que cuando sean las seis de la tarde noche, el sitio estará lleno de adolescentes, afortunadamente ese no es su turno esta semana.

Algo que le gusta de Nicky es su forma tan natural de llevar las cosas, la calma y precisión son el mayor ejemplo que esa mujer le da.

—Gracias, Nicky.

Camina con la bandeja de plata en una mano, y una sonrisa adornando su rostro cuando ve a Jared, se alegra de ser tan jodidamente bueno como para quedarse hasta que su reemplazo llegue, si no hubiera sido de esa forma no se habría encontrado con el castaño.

— Asumo que este es el mejor café de la ciudad. – escucha a Jared decir tan pronto da el primer sorbo de su café. — ¿lo es?

—Por supuesto que lo es. – responde Jensen, recostándose hacia atrás en su silla aun sonriendo.

—Entonces lo es. – murmura.

— Así que Tennessee, ¿eres de allí? Pensé que eras texano... Siento que puedo oír un tono fuerte en tu voz, más lo que dijo Chris. – le dice luego de un rato en el que ambos solo beben de sus tazas.

— Soy de Texas. San Antonio. — explica sonriéndole a Jensen, solo otro texano podría descubrir su casi muerto acento.

—Genial, soy de Dallas, Richardson. ¿Así que eres Ranger?

—Ni lo digas.

Jensen suelta una risita, de esas que hacen que Dean le mire sospechoso esperando a que su padre suelte la bobaliconada en la que esta pensando.

—Tennessee es solo parte de la gran América que recorrí. – Explica.— solo estuve allí tres meses, pero fueron muy emocionantes.

— ¿ya tenias a tu hijo cuando eso sucedió?

— ¿Col? Oh, no es mi hijo, soy su tutor y le di mi apellido, pero me gusta pensar que es mi hermanito menor... Ya sabes, es bastante joven y yo también lo soy. — No se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho hasta que es muy tarde, demasiado tarde… — no quiero decir que... este mal tener hijos a temprana edad.

—No te preocupes. – Jensen dice apresurado, sintió muy mal las palabras de Jared, pero tampoco es como si fuera a ponerse a llorar o algo. – no me gusta pensar que mi hijo es un error... Tommy o esta pequeña cosita. — susurra acariciándose el estomago y viendo de reojo la expresión de sorpresa de Jared.

— ¿Estas...? Wow. – parece genuinamente sorprendido y eternamente curioso, justo como Tom.

—Si, aun es muy pequeño para sentirlo. — dice aun acariciándose. – y es de una muy mala persona, al igual que Dean y Tommy.

—Solo la mitad.

— ¿Mmm?

—Que solo la mitad es de una mala persona.

Jensen se sonroja, escondiendo su rostro de Jared, casi enterrándolo en su clavícula. Eso si fue inesperado, y realmente agradable, si... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien lo ha hecho sentir así.

Después de un café fuerte, Jensen y Jared se despiden, Jensen le dice adiós a Nicky el segundo que Malcovich aparece por la puerta, y se va a casa dando saltos como una adolescente.

Más feliz, imposible.

Pasa todo el resto de la noche viendo a sus hijos jugar con la masa moldeable que les ha traído Chris antes de traerlos a casa, y gasta dos horas en el baño jugando con la vaselina y el envase cilíndrico de su crema de afeitar. Imagina que es Jared, pero es demasiado pequeño para rellenar la fantasía aunque lo suficiente largo como para tocarle la próstata dos veces y hacerle correrse sobre las baldosas blancas.

* * *

Colin no ha visto a Jared en años de esa forma, es silencioso sentado en una esquina y con una botella de whiskey debajo del brazo. Quiere preguntarle que le pasa, pero no esta seguro de querer saberlo, porque sinceramente Jared no es un borracho feliz como su madre solía ser, es un ebrio amargo como el licor con el que se ha embriagado. Es odioso y no habla a menos que sea para decir una mala palabra.

No hay manera de llegar a su corazón, excepto peleando con el, y Colin no es Chad, y nunca lo será. No tienen Chad en Canadá, porque a Chad no le gusta Canadá, demasiado pacifica para el, dice sin ninguna vergüenza, y quizás se arrepienta un poco de no estar con JT aquí, pero es comprensible cuando es dueño de un casino en Vegas. ¿Quién es dueño de un casino en vegas y quiere venir aquí? Nadie, eso es seguro.

Quiere llamar a Christian, el doctor... pero se arrepiente en el ultimo minuto y decide ir a dormir, media hora después, Jared se esta enrollando como una manta a su alrededor, hace preguntas que Colin no entiende y que tampoco puede responder, hace preguntas dolorosas que un niño como el no quiere escuchar, pregunta _"¿Por qué?"_ y "_¿Por qué tengo miedo a enamorarme?"_ y luego se duerme pegado a su pecho respirando agitado y sollozando sin lagrimas.

Es de esperar que por la mañana, la resaca se sienta peor que mil cuchillos encajados en el ojo, es absolutamente comprensible pues se ha embriagado con whiskey y algo de limón. Colin ya se ha ido, huyendo de el seguramente, como todo el mundo después de que se dan cuenta que no saben lidiar con un muerto, lo que es cuando se embriaga.

Desafortunadamente, para el niño, la escena se repite por tres días, sin que el haga algo por evitarlo, y diablos, nadie mejor que él sabe lo horrible que es tener que soportar a un ebrio de su clase, por eso no le sorprende cuando a la mañana del cuarto día, Christian se aparece.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? – le pregunta de mala manera metiendo su cabeza debajo de la ducha. Se ahoga como es usual al intentar responderle.

—No es tu problema.

—No, no lo es, pero eres un adulto y ese niño te necesita.

—Ni eres mi madre.

—Tu madre esta muerta, Jared, soy tu amigo, aquel que te busco cuando te habías ido, tu insolente mocoso. – es un reproche de los buenos, y Jay no hace un esfuerzo por negárselo, porque es verdad y puede doler pero el fue quien quiso dejar el mundo atrás.

—Solo quería olvidarlo todo...— murmura cuando Chris comienza a tallarle con la esponja la espalda. — quería...

—Lo se, chico. Querías huir de tu familia, pero en el proceso huiste de mi también, y huiste de todos aquellos que quisieron ayudar. — Chris no es dulce cuando lo dice, mas bien le escupe en la cara la verdad. – quizás tu vida no era lo que soñabas, pero no estaba tan mal, y no tenias porque huir de todos, maldita sea, ¿y desde cuando bebes como un indigente? Eso es malo para tu salud, muy malo, ¿no lo entiendes? — esta hablando y moviéndose por toda la habitación una vez ha sacado a Jared del baño y lo ha envuelto en una larga toalla.

Retira con rabia las sabanas y consigue una bolsa de basura en la cocina que usa para tirar cada retazo de basura o licor que consiga a su paso. No tiene caso alguno darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero las ganas de recriminarle todo y nada son tan irresistibles como las de pegarle una patada en las bolas bien merecida por tantos años de preocupación.

Es solo que... ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a el?

— ¿Has visto a Jensen? — la pregunta le deja congelado en el sitio, se da la vuelta a medias y mira de reojo al estúpido como si tuviera tres brazos y tres ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos?

— Solo pregunto, no vayas a pegarme por preocuparme por el tío que tu mismo me lanzaste encima, ¿sabes? — y ahora suena como un malcriado, cruzándose de brazos y tratando en vano de que el rayo de sol que da directo a sus ojos no lo mate.

— ¿En serio? ¿Jensen? – Chris parece a punto de darle una colleja bien fuerte.

— ¡Estoy preocupado por el!

—Me asombras, no preguntas por Colin sino por Jensen... Diablos, estas loco.— Chris da un suspiro tembloroso, concentrándose en la sala que lo rodea buscando por un posible escondite de alcohol.

— ¿entonces?

—Jensen esta bien, tiene un trabajo, tiene una familia de la que hacerse cargo y esta cuidando de ella lo mas que puede, y si hubo una razón para que lo lanzara a tus brazos era sencillamente porque no pensé que fueras un borracho inexorable, tu tonto. Jensen no necesita mas de esa mierda en su vida, ya tuvo bastante con Cohen y su maldita y miserable existencia luego de que le dejo solo con dos embarazos y ahora con Morgan que aparte de embarazarlo, lo golpeaba como un saco de...

— ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre lo golpeaba? — pregunto no dejando que Chris terminara su frase. — ¿a Jensen? ¿Hablamos del mismo Jensen?

—Si, idiota. — Chris dio un largo suspiro, dejando la bolsa negra de lado.— es la razón por la que cuando te vi lo primero que pude pensar fue en... En que le harías un bien a Jensen, pero con estos fallos, Jay, con estos fallos no puedo dejarte acercarte a el.

* * *

Jensen esta sentado en la sala de espera del doctor, Kane le ha recomendado a Beaver, y aunque es raro que lo atienda un señor mayor, es un experto en embarazos masculinos. Esta algo asustado, porque en comparación con los otros embarazos a este las nauseas se acabaron rápidamente. No puede ser normal, ¿cierto?, no puede, mucho menos con ese humor de tranquilidad y de que todo estará bien, cuando sabe que lo vendrá será espantoso.

— ¿Señor Ackles? — la enfermera de aspecto amable le llama a través de la taquilla, sonriéndole cándidamente mientras le señala que es su turno.

Beaver lo espera detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señor Ackles, ¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy?

—Realmente bien, doctor. – responde, sonriendo, pero tiene la impresión de que el doctor esta un poco tenso.

— Bueno vayamos directo al asunto, dos meses tendría, ¿cierto? Según el doctor Lindberg, pero con problemas... — Dijo el doctor sin saber la angustia que había creado en su paciente que comenzó a hiperventilar…

— ¿Q—Que? ¿Mi bebe tiene problemas? — pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

— No, señor Ackles, el problema es que no hay bebe. — el doctor de voz impasible coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

Jensen estaba confundido.

— ¿no hay bebe? ¿Cómo que no hay bebe?

—El Doctor Lindberg no sabia como decírselo... la verdad no se como ese niño llego a doctor, pero no hay bebe, señor Ackles...

—Pero…

—Su cuerpo creía estar encinto, pero era un embarazo ficticio, señor Ackles.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Encontrando una forma de vivir.**

Algunas veces dicen que las malas noticias pueden volverse buenas, dadas las circunstancias, pero Jensen no ve en que momento esta noticia puede ser buena, ni siquiera contársela a alguien mejora el terrible dolor en su pecho. Nicky esta demasiado vieja y desgastada y Chris es demasiado optimista, así que cuando ve a Jared caminando cerca del café, con las manos en los bolsillos, piensa, algo infantil, que el hombre puede curar en algo su dolor.

No quiere mas decepciones en su vida. Así que no va a ilusionarse, eso es lo que quiere llevar en la mente cuando vea lo bueno que ha sido la vida con el pese a todos los desastres que le ha tocado vivir.

— Hola, Jared. – dice cuando se acerca lo suficiente para dejar que Jared lo vea antes de que el abra la boca. El hombre se ve un poco decaído, y debe ser por toda esa depresión que según Chris le ataco de un momento a otro.

—Uh Jensen, no esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano. – señala el café, que a esa hora del medio día esta a rebosar de clientes que van por un desayuno—almuerzo de esos que solo _Little Nicky's _puede ofrecer.

El turno de Jensen acaba a las cuatro todos los días, empezando desde las once del medio día hasta que decide irse del café. Regularmente se queda hasta que Malcovich o Jenna llegan para reemplazarlo, pero últimamente Nicky lo ha estado enviando a casa temprano con sus chicos, porque teme que Jensen este tan desesperado por mantener el trabajo que no le preste atención a sus hijos.

No es de extrañar que Jared se sepa su horario, Jensen mismo se lo había comentado antes cuando este vino por un cachito de jamón y un café con crema doble.

—Nicky me dio el día libre, pero estoy pensando en solo tomarme unos minutos. – se encoge de hombros mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. — ¿puedes hablar por unos minutos? – pregunta con la mirada viendo al suelo.

—Seguro, ¿quieres sentarte por allí? — pregunta señalando las viejas bancas detrás del café, solo se usan en verano, en esta época fría es difícil que alguien quiera sentarse por mucho tiempo en ellas.

—Claro...— y quizás luce desesperado cuando se sienta rápidamente al lado derecho, esperando a Jared que se toma su tiempo para llegar, siempre caminando con parsimonia y tomándose su tiempo para admirar los paisajes.

— ¿De que quieres hablar?— pregunta, colocado su brazo en el respaldar del asiento.

El gesto es algo que Jensen toma como una invitación, y antes de que Jared reaccione, esta colocando su cabeza en su hombro, de una manera tan intima que duele sentir como le respira al cuello, buscando refugio y protección en sus brazos.

— Lo siento. – susurra, buscando separarse de un Jared que de inmediato lo devuelve a sus brazos. – Es… ha sido un día duro. – se explica, frotando sus ojos con una mano. — ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba embarazado?

* * *

Jared recuerda a la perfección, esa mirada ilusionada, las mejillas sonrojadas y la felicidad con la que lo comunicaba, así como también la melancolía y el miedo que sus ojos jades habían reflejado, lo recordaba perfectamente, porque era en ese momento, en el que se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jensen Ackles.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues... No estoy embarazo...es algo falso...no tengo un bebe. — le cuesta pronunciarlo, así que termina escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, como si le avergonzara el hecho de que no tiene un bebe.

Le pone nostálgico tonto y le hace sentir como la peor escoria que haya caminado la tierra, porque no sabe que decir y porque nunca desearía estar en el lugar de Jensen.

Termina dando un largo suspiro, alejando la tensión en ese breve aliento que tiene, antes de tomar en brazos a ese hombre que tanto ha sufrido, besando en la coronilla con cariño, diciéndole que todo _va a estar bien_, que estarán bien, como si fueran algo mas que amigos.

* * *

Toma un par de días acostumbrarse a la idea, puede que todo sea culpa de Chris y un poquito también de parte de Steve, quien como romántico empedernido, ha acabado por darle la razón a su condenada conciencia. Lo cómico ha sido el como ambos hombres, en ocasiones distintas, le habían dicho lo mismo.

— Estas enamorado del alto. – como si el rubio no se lo hubiera visto venir. Lo había sospechado desde el día uno, y aunque ese día parecía muy lejano ahora, el puto sentimiento solo había crecido al punto de volverse un dolor de riñones en la mañana, cuando se despertaba y se conseguía con la otra mitad de su cama vacía.

Lo único que le hacia sentir mejor era que con el salario que había estado recibiendo semanalmente, había comprado unos muebles de segunda mano para sus chicos, también nueva ropa para Dean y por supuesto, el que Padalecki le hubiera regalado al pequeño Tommy las hermosas pijamitas de oso, con orejitas incluidas, y precisamente en ese escenario se encontraba: Tommy vestía la Pijamita, mientras Jared y el le veían modelarla.

— Eres tan adorable, mi bebe. — le dijo, con voz cariñosa e infantil, apretando la redonda colita de algodón que formaba parte del traje.

— Gracias, papi. — Tommy lucia sonriente, feliz de su nueva prenda, se notaba que le fascinaba, pese a que ya no era un chiquillo, seguía siendo inocente.

Mientras que Dean intentaba aprender con Colin lo que era jugar al ajedrez, en una esquina de la casa aun vacía de muebles. Era tan raro ver a su hijo mayor tan concentrado.

— Te va bien. — menciono Jared luego de unos segundos desoyes de que Tommy se marchara a mostrarle su vestimenta a su hermano, que intentando no perder la concentración lo sentó entre sus piernas.

— Eso es lo que todos dicen. — sonrió Jensen apoyando su pie en el suelo lleno de musgo suave que le hacia cosquillas en los pies.

Era una de las tantas cualidades que adoraba de la casa, ese porche hermoso que sobresalía en la parte de atrás, donde podía sentarse en la noche a leerle cuentos a Tommy, antes de que este se fuera a dormir.

Tenia un techo de madera que les resguardaba del sol, y que sin duda les serviría en días de lluvia, pero aparte de eso, también estaban las cortinas corredizas y los portales hechos de papel de arroz, como si de una casa japonesa se tratara, la cercanía de todo con cada puerta de la casa, hacia el lugar un sitio maravilloso, con su olor a una ciudad mágica de Patricia Wrede.

Sus hijos adoraban el sitio, el bosque tan cercano y la facilidad de salir y dar unas vueltas por el lugar sin miedo a que alguien pudiera hacerles daño.

— Es lo que parece. — habla Jared su pie igual de desnudo chocando con el suyo en un movimiento sutil que dice mucho. – te ves mas alegre, mucho mas lleno. — susurra ahora mirando hacia el bosque cuando las luces que anuncian tanto la caída del crepúsculo como el inicio de la noche, se encienden, dejando iluminado un paso que se pierde en la montaña a la casa del guardabosques Rowen.

— ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad le gana una batalla a su autocontrol cuando hace la pregunta, bajando la mirada y viéndole de reojo por entre sus largas pestañas.

—Te ves brillante... Y los niños parecen felices por eso, ya no luces como el hombre decaído que conocí. – su pie se mueve por toda la pierna de Jensen hasta lo alto de su pantorrilla, antes deslizarse hacia abajo y quedarse estático en el suelo, el rubio ha aguantado la respiración en todo el proceso, antes de dar un suspiro largo y tembloroso, prueba de lo mucho que siente dentro.

No sabe exactamente porque no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta... Es un cobarde.

— Jared… yo… quiero decirte algo… — susurra pasando una mano por su larga cabellera, dubitativo y con los nervios de punta. – yo…. yo quiero, Jared, quiero…=

— ¡Papi, papi! Mira. – es Dean quien le habla, saltando y sonriendo a la vez mientras se acerca a el. – le gane a Colin, por primera vez le gane... Se jugar ajedrez. – grita todo de manera efusiva, abrazando a su padre con fuerza. — lo hice, papi.

* * *

¿Decidiste qué? Oh, sí, Jensen. Decidiste ir a la fiesta de padres, con una camisa negra estrecha, tan estrecha que el frio hará que sus pezones se vean sobre ella, y el es alguien muy friolero. También lleva un chaleco sin mangas de algodón, pero con dos botones plateados que resaltan en la prenda; pantalones de vestir y zapatos italianos que Christian le ha dado para que se vea más presentable.

El problema con su ropa, es que siempre ha sido sencilla, y más de chico malo. Camisas negras con los logos de bandas conocidas, como _Motorhead_, su favorita, o _Lost Prophets_, un poco más actual pero que define su estilo como _trasher_, también cuenta con una variedad interminable de chaquetas de cuero y de jeans, igualmente, sus pantalones son del mismo material, y tienden a quedarle de la misma forma: exponiendo sus redondos glúteos.

Sin embargo, no espera que al llegar a la fiesta, en seguida sea el centro de atención. Intenta no sentirse agobiado por las miradas de todo ese montón de hombres casados, coqueteándole como si él fuera el ave más vistosa del corral, le tocan, le hablan, le engatusan, y le hacen la pelota para que se los lleve a casa, pero no se interesa en ninguno de ellos.

Harris no parece estar tan mal, debe tener 50 años, pero se conserva bastante bien, y a Jensen no le interesaría dejarse llevar. Aunque si le parece asqueroso, al principio, y se muestra hipócritamente interesado en su conversación de negocios.

A eso de un cuarto para las ocho de la noche, el hombre le toma de la cintura y se lo lleva lejos de la multitud. Jensen va a ser las cosas bien esta vez.

* * *

— Es solo una formalidad, no tienes que ir. – Colin le ha dicho, con tono aburrido mientras jugaba _Dawn of Mana_ en su _Playstation 2_, al fin había logrado pasar el séptimo nivel, luego de que ambos se quedaran hasta las tres de la mañana el día anterior, concentrados en finalmente superar ese nivel.

El no quería ir, pero entonces, Colin dijo algo que le cayo como un vaso de agua fría, si el muy maldito le señalo el hecho de que bien podría perder la oportunidad de patearle el culo a todos aquellos buitres que quisieran un trozo de Ackles. Sus orejas se agrandaron con ese comentario, pero no hizo ademan de moverse del sofá, en cambio, se hundió mas entre los cojines, refugiándose en la agraciada música del videojuego.

Pero no pasa más de una hora cuando esta en el baño, preparándose con minuciosa desesperación, de la misma forma se peina el cabello luego de haberse echado un baño, y de haberse afeitado la barba, dejando su barbilla suavecita.

— ¿No te vas a colocar un traje? – Colin le miro con una ceja alzada desde el sofá, pausando el juego momentáneamente al ver como su tutor salía del baño con unos jeans oscuros y con agujeros, aparte de estar desgastados, y una camisa que pese al gran tamaño del hombre, le queda ancha.

— No, no necesito impresionar a nadie.

— ¿Ni la bufanda? Puedo ver tu tatuaje desde aquí. –señalo el cuello de Jared, haciendo que el otro se viera.

— Deja de preocuparte, mocoso, vivirás. – le palmeo la espalda, un gesto cariñoso que buscaba calmar al adolescente que ahora si que se veía consternado, seguramente por el que dirán a l día siguiente sus compañeros. — Te veo, no veas porno. – le advierte, tomando su billetera y revolviéndole el cabello al chico, que le gruñe, molesto porque se salga con la suya siempre.

* * *

Cuando Jared arriba a la fiesta, es tal y como lo imaginaba, pero quizás no tanto, hay gente estirada, pero también hay, en mayor cantidad, familias agradables con las cuales no tarda en relacionarse, por supuesto, sin perder de vista su objetivo, conseguir a Jensen.

Aunque parece, por lo que puede observar, que el rubio no se encuentra por ningún lado en ese lugar, quizás Colin le haya mentido solo para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, al menos sabia que se había vengado de él.

— Pareces estar buscando a alguien, ¿me equivoco? – Buxberry, la madre de una de las amigas de Colin, parece una mujer amable, pero es tosca y picara, y le hace carcajearse alto, a el y al profesor Weasley, y parece que se ha dado cuenta de cómo sus ojos no se quedan quietos.

Jared chasquea la lengua, apenado porque lo hayan atrapado en pleno acto de reconocimiento de la zona.

— Si, busco a un amigo, pero creo que no llego a venir, considerando que no se haya ido ya.

— ¿Es un padre también?

— Si, Jensen Ackles. – responde con voz trémula, girándose a su izquierda para buscarle, mas evidente su necesidad de verle.

— Oh, ese hombre. – por alguna razón desconocida para el alto, la mujer hace una mueca de disgusto para luego suspirar. – se ha ido con el viejo de Harris, da una mala imagen al lugar, ya que Harris tiene tres hijos y tres divorcios, quizás este buscando el cuatro. – Jared parece estar a punto de hiperventilar… o posiblemente ya lo esta haciendo. – te recomiendo que vayas con tu amigo, ese hombre no tiene ni una pizca de buenas intenciones.

Eso basta para que Jared le exija de inmediato la dirección de a donde se ha dirigido Jensen, y como una bestia enfurecida, se dirige a donde le han dicho que se han llevado a Jensen, es un camino largo, puesto que el salón donde estaban es solo eso, un salón de baile rodeado por hectáreas verdes infinitas, como le importe, Jensen puede estar en cualquier lado de ese enorme terreno.

Para su enorme sorpresa, cuando le consigue, Jensen esta solo, frente a un lago artificial rodeado de una barandilla metálica, allí es donde esta apoyado el rubio, y los pensamientos de un Jensen siendo abusado por un hombre mas grande que el en la oscuridad, o de rodillas y chupándosela a un viejo, se esfuman de inmediato.

Al parecer, su respiración se encuentra agitada tanto de el camino, como de la impresión, y su presencia es evidente para Jensen Ackles el segundo que se detiene detrás de el, se nota sorprendido cuando le reconoce, Jared no hace nada mas que fijarse cuan hermoso se ve su rostro frente a las luces tenues de las farolas en el centro de el lago y el reflejo que las mismas causan en el agua, cambiando el contraste de la piel de Jensen.

— Jared. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sin moverse del sitio el pecoso, no hace nada pero para Jared, esa es su oportunidad.

La única que tendrá. Se acerca en dos zancadas que para el son al menos tres metros por pisada, quedando de pie frente a Jensen antes de tomarle de las caderas y pegarle a su cuerpo con posesión; Jensen lanza un gritico que queda ahogado cuando su "agresor" se abalanza sobre sus apetitosos labios, comiéndole la boca con el único propósito de grabarse su saber, de saber que en esos segundos, Jensen le pertenece, a el y a nadie mas, maldición, es suyo, sus pecas, sus caderas, esos labios que regresan el beso, su voz y los gemidos hermosos que suelta cuando sus manos le toman con fuerza los glúteos.

— Jared… oh… Jared…. – jadea en sus labios, restregando su erección con la suya, porque ya la situación les calentó a ambos, le puso, no solo cachondo y deseoso de empotrarlo contra la cama, sino que gimiendo su nombre de la forma en la que lo hace, le enamora mas.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Vida.**

Es lunes y el calor inunda Toronto, por eso todas las ventanas y puerta de su casa permanecen abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar la brisa suave. Las cortinas son las mejores amigas de ese tiempo pues con sus suaves movimientos alivian el calor de su cuerpo, por el podría achicharrarse debajo del sol, en búsqueda de algo de brisa.

Chris le ha llamado en la mañana desde la casa de Steve, y está claro que esos dos traman algo que no lo involucra en nada mas que un consejo ocasional, y eso ya es suficientemente extraño pero para lo que llama es si le deja atónito.

— ¿así que te besaste con Jared? – le dice, y es tan obvio que tiene una sonrisa en sus labios que le da escalofríos imaginarse cuanto esta disfrutando esto.

— ¿Qué? – exclama como una chica. – Diablos. – maldice, rodando sus ojos, no puede creer que el otro lo sepa. – Pues si, me bese con el, y lo disfrute.

— ¿Y?

— Me trajo a casa una hora después.

— ¿Y?

— Y me beso de nuevo y se fue a su casa. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, sonaba tonto e infantil, pero el no podía juzgarlo bien, no cuando Jared le había dejado completamente tonto.

—No, no hablas en serio. – escucha a Chris decir luego de que este se ría, esa clase de risa que no le gusta.

— Si, si hablo en serio, me beso. Me acaricio la mejilla, me pidió que me cuidara, me beso de nuevo, luego se marcho. – explico, acariciando sus labios como si recordara lo que se sentía.

— ¿llamo?

— No, es demasiado temprano, son apenas las nueve de la mañana. – responde, viendo el reloj de su habitación, y pensando lo divertido que fue pasar esa tarde fabricándolo con Dean y Tommy.

— Esa no es excusa, sabes, Jared seguramente este comiéndose sus sesos, créeme el tipo es peor que un desastre en el amor, incluso peor... — Chris suena tan seguro que causa una risita en Jensen, una un tanto ridícula por la posición en la que esta.

— Sabes, deberías dejar que Steve haga esto...

— ¿Por qué?

—Tío, porque seguramente acabaras diciéndole a Jared lo que yo te dije, así que mejor porque no duermes un poco mas, que es fin de semana, disfruta con Steve…

— ¡Jen! No vayas a colgarme…

—Adiós. – deja caer el celular a un lado, y se acurruca en el suelo, girando hacia la cama que ha decidido dejar en el suelo, para comodidad de sus hijos, que pese a tener sus habitaciones, pasan la mayor parte del día en la suya, jugando o estudiando.

Tommy tiene un nuevo saxofón, que le compro hace unos días, para deleite de sus oídos, solo tardo dos días en aprender a tocarlo gracias a Steve y su conocimiento musical. Por lo que no lo ha soltado, y duerme con el todas las noches.

Termina gateando hacia la cama, enrollándose con sus dos hijos que al sentir su calor le buscan como cachorros a su madre.

* * *

Al medio día, o la hora que el cree que es, escucha el timbre sonar, y luego de unos minutos, en el que el molesto sonido se calla, puede escuchar como golpetean la ventana; busca acurrucarse con sus hijos, pero estos no están por ningún lado.

Se levanta de golpe abriendo sus ojos y no solo buscando la fuente del sonido sino también a sus crías- Localiza primero el golpeteo y su fuente es Jared, que cuando le ve a través de la cortina le sonríe. Se pone de pie de inmediato y destranca la ventana, viendo a Colin saludarle tímidamente como siempre.

—Hey, dormilón. – saluda Jared, gran sonrisa, grandes brazos que se muere por abrazar.

—No lo soy, ¿Quieres pasar? Debo buscar a mis hijos. – señala el interior de la casa, pero ve como la expresión de Jared es sorprendida.

— ¿Se perdieron?

—Aun no, supongo...

Jared se encoge de hombros y entra, detrás de el Colin quien debe sufrir de un trastorno compulsivo, porque lo primeo que hace es ordenar la cama de Jensen quien perdido en el pensamiento de donde pueden estar sus hijos, sale al pasillo escuchando el ruido de la televisión desde el cuarto de Dean, allí están el y Tommy, que repasa uno de su libros de aventuras, mientras que Dean ve la TV en la pequeña televisión a color que le regalo Nicky, una de sus viejas TVs cuando reemplazo por plasmas los del café.

— ¿Divirtiéndose, jovencitos? — pregunto la angustia momentánea desapareciendo completamente.

— Hola papi, hola papa, hola Colin.

Jensen se sonroja, mientras escucha a Colin y Dean reírse por lo bajo.

— Uh… hola, Tommy. – saluda Jared pasando a su lado y tomándolo en brazos, Jensen sonríe, una sonrisa muy amable y encantadora que atrapa al castaño.

* * *

No hay forma de saber porque Jared le hace sentir así, y el tampoco se molestara en preguntarle, aun así, considera insultante la forma en la que todo sus vellos se erizan cuando el hombre se acerca a el en la cocina.

Esta haciendo waffles para el desayuno/almuerzo de los chicos, mientras Dean y Jared preparan la mesa, Colin entreteniendo a Tommy que se ha puesto la piyama de conejito que Jared le ha regalado ese día, y usando el nuevo juguete que por fortuna no suena como una maldita ambulancia.

— ¿Por qué la compraste de conejito? — le pregunta luego de sacar el segundo set de waffles de la tostadora, Jared le ve con una ceja alzada, buscándole sentido a sus palabras, Dean pasa detrás de ellos con la mantequilla y a miel en las manos, dando un bufido, Jensen le cuesta resistir y a punto esta de darle un coscorrón por metiche.

—Oh, la piyama... Siempre me gustaron las piyamas de animales, y pensé que seria adorable. – la explicación es tan encantadora que le tiene con el estomago burbujeante de felicidad.

— No eres un pedófilo, ¿no? — pregunta mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

— No tonto. ¿Por qué lo seria teniéndote a ti cerca? — con eso desarma a Jensen que se sonroja, poniendo toda su atención en la comida.

* * *

Jared ha tenido suficiente de esas mejillas sonrojadas, lo jura, si sigue así terminara besando Jensen y no quiere provocarse asimismo, claro, que no contaba con que Jensen jugara tan sucio como para decir lo que dice cuando esta girando.

— Entonces porque no me compraste la piyama a mi... — Jared se queda pasmado en el sitio, ojos verdes abiertos en señal de sorpresa, pero para cuando ha recordado como hablar, alejando cualquier posible pensamiento de Jensen en una piyama de conejo (uno muy sexy por cierto), para cuando ha logrado hacerlo, Jensen ya ha terminado de hacer los waffles y se dirige con una sonrisa traviesa a la mesa: donde los chicos le esperan obedientemente.

Es un maldito provocador, es obvio que lo ha hecho a propósito, sin tener piedad por el, en especial luego de que al pasar a su lado le roce la cadera con toda la mala intención que un hombre tan puro como Jensen puede albergar. Pero ese es solo el comienzo de la tortura, porque Jensen se sienta a la mesa y el único asiento libre es el que esta a su lado.

Eso pone una sonrisa en Padalecki, que toma la oferta como algo bueno, pero esto es una tortura no un juego de enamorados de segundo grado, y cuando la mano de Jensen se posa en su muslo, no le queda más que sonreír.

Jensen es el mejor anfitrión que ha tenido en todos esos años de vivir por toda América, y tiene tal y tiene tal respeto por sus hijos que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta que las uñas de Ackles se encajan en el muslo de el castaño, con ganas de mas y a la vez jugando al chico con moral.

—Papi, quiero mas waffles, - pide Tommy una vez ha terminado el primero, Jensen tenia razón cuando le conto sobre lo glotón que era el menor de los Ackles, y su padre le consiente sirviéndole un poco mas, limpiando la boca llena de miel de Tommy antes de dejarle seguir comiendo.

—Nunca había comido waffles con miel. — dice Colin, dejando que Dean le sirva dicho liquido azucarado en su comida.

—Papa siempre los ha hecho así, son mas deliciosos cuando tienen queso derretido y miel.— Jared no tiene idea de si eso que esta viendo al otro lado de mesa es el comienzo de una amistad o su paranoia le dice que es un reflejo de lo que el y Jensen tienen. Puede ser cualquier cosa la verdad. Pero hay algo seguro por la forma en la que Colin ve a Dean con una sonrisa.

—Papi... Quelo mel también. — Jensen se ríe, ni siquiera Dean se aguanta, porque es Tommy celoso hablando como un niño para que su padre le preste atención.

* * *

Padalecki solo puede deleitarse con la conversación que mantienen entre todos, excepto el, que permanece en silencio, con la mano de Jensen acariciando su muslo de arriba abajo, llegando hasta su entrepierna y regresando a su rodilla.

Los niños no notan el manoseo y tan pronto se acaban los waffles, Tommy bosteza y se frota los ojos.

— ¿Sueño, bebe? – pregunta Jensen, los ojos avellanas de Jared fijándose en el, es tan hermoso, pecas que se resaltan en el puente de su nariz, mirada y voz dulce y por supuesto ese amor que profesa tan fuerte que le derrite.

— ¡No, papi! — responde el pequeño ahora rubio pero su cuerpo le engaña porque bosteza y Jensen chasque la lengua antes de ponerse de pie, esa parece ser la señal para que los semi adolescentes se levanten de la mesa.

Jared sigue a Jensen a la habitación, recibiendo de este una mirada curiosa cuando ambos entran a ella, que no es mas que una cama, el armario bajo de ropa y una caja llena de juguetes, es bastante modesto, incluso con la alfombra que decora el piso que asume es el terreno de juego de Tom, también ve un librero y el saxofón en una esquina, que el pequeño ha colocado allí apenas se ha despertado

Cuando sus ojos regresan a Jensen, se fija en que este le ve, esperando una opinión.

— Es bastante bonito, aunque no niego que le haga falta una decoración, quizás debería comprar un librero más grande y una mesita de noche para que tenga su lámpara— se rasca la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Jensen, este ahora tiene una expresión apenada.

—No quiero que suene mal, Jay, se cuanto te gustan los niños, pero Jared, no necesitas hacer eso si quieres tener algo conmigo. – se explica tan atropelladamente, que es difícil entenderlo.

— No es por eso que lo hago.

Jared menea la cabeza acercándose al otro hombre para tomarle de la mano y sacarle de la habitación, ninguno de los chicos parece andar por allí, así que se dirigen a la habitación, cerrando las cortinas y la puerta, quizás este es el ultimo paso, pero cuando Jared prefiere el suelo a el colchón (que no es mucha la altura) sabe que le esta dejando claro su disposición de no hacerle nada que no quiera.

— Vamos, no muerdo…

—Déjame adivinar, al menos que te lo pida.

Jared suelta tal carcajada que los niños debieron oírla.

— En realidad no muerdo, respecto la integridad física de mis amantes. — Jensen tiene que reír con eso antes de sentarse con cuidado a su lado, sus caderas le han estado doliendo, y es que no lo hacían desde hacia unos años.

—Ok, así que, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Que eres un tontito por creer que busco impresionarte, de verdad no es lo que deseo, tengo mis tácticas, y en ellas no esta comprarte, Jen, no eres ninguna puta, eres un buen hombre, solo me gusta ser generoso con las personas, y tu mereces mas de lo que tienes. – el sonrojo que recubre su rostro no es mas que lo superficial de su azoramiento, y si no estuviera ya sentado al lado de Jared, jura que se caería redondo de los muchos sentimientos que le llenan con cada palabra, ni siquiera Cohen tenia esa labia para encantarle, dejando de lado por supuesto que lo mas costoso que le había dado fue la cena la noche que el se dejo convencer de coger sin condón y Tommy salió producto de ese error, aunque el amaba a Tommy, y lo ama aun mas ahora, su pequeño bebe es hermoso e inteligente y toca una música deliciosa para los oídos. — ¿en que piensas? — Jared y su dulce voz, con su tono sexy y tosco de vaquero es suficiente para despertarle de su ensueño.

—En la noche que Cohen me follo sin condón. — suena frívolo cuando lo dice, tanto que Jared ahoga un suspiro, quedándose en silencio. — ¿sabes porque lo hice? — pregunta como si de verdad esperara una respuesta, así que Jared niega con la cabeza aunque Jen no suba la mirada hacia el— porque me llevo a un restaurant mediterráneo, mi comida favorita por cierto, y yo pensé que debería haberle dado un regalo, aunque no había tomado supresores, decidí arriesgarme, total la pastilla de la mañana siguiente ayudaría, una posibilidad en un millón de que no quedara encinto, tristemente, Tommy salió producto de ello, por un momento pensé…— hizo una pausa, le costaba hablar pero ya no podía detenerse— en darlo en adopción, pero Matt insistió en que esta vez ayudaría, pero no fue as, me dejo con Dean y encinto de Tommy, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, así que me dije que estaba perdido que lo mejor era lanzarnos todos de un puente, pero… — suspiro, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos— decidí que debía luchar, ¿sabes?, crie a Tommy lo mejor que pude cuando nació, era tan pequeño porque nació un mes antes y yo debía darle el calor que había perdido de mi útero, tenia miedo, pero el lo logro.— se detuvo un momento, la mirada de Jared sobre el de forma intensa, era extraño estarse confesando con el único candidato decente que tenia en esos momentos, con ese chico al que Chris le había lanzado, como se le lanza a los perros la comida.— sufrí demasiado, llore demasiado, casi era una mujer, pero mis hijos tuvieron suerte, mucha suerte que ganaron con mi esfuerzo y el suyo, Tommy gano una beca a los cuatro años y Dean gano el premio escolar donde le dieron 500 dólares, ¿y sabes que hizo? Me los dio— su voz se rompió y el corazón de Jared no pudo mas, tuvo que abrazarlo para contenerlo en sus brazos, — me los dio porque quería que Tommy estudiara en un buen instituto, porque Dean dijo que el ya no iría a la escuela por Tommy, porque Tommy seria un genio y Tommy nos sacaría de la miseria, Dean dijo que el… que trabajaría por la familia, me dijo que me haría orgulloso a su manera y que yo debería seguir adelante — finalmente su voz se corto, no pudo continuar hablando pues su voz se negaba a relatar tales recuerdos.

* * *

No había nada que no hubiera recorrido la mente de Jared en esos momentos, desde odio a tristeza y profundo cariño por ese ser en sus brazos, que se aferraba a el como un niño a la vida, tomándole de la camisa y sollozando entrecortadamente, ni el mismo tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, solo que su corazón retumbaba con tal magnitud de fuerza que bien podía salirse de su pecho y solo Jensen lo notaria.

Fue difícil el no dejarse arrastrar por la intensidad de las ganas de besarle en esa calidad habitación donde el sol se filtraba por las ventanas, volviendo sus ojos grisáceos y los cabellos de Jensen mechones rubios que centelleaban como lo haría Apolo.

Opto por algo mas saludable, como lo fue recostar a su chico en la cama y pegarlo contra su pecho, fue hasta vergonzoso el como se durmió minutos desoyes que Jensen lo hiciera.

* * *

Cuando le confiesas tu peor y mas caótico secreto a la persona que amas, el peso sobre tus hombros se aliviana, aun mas en una persona de su clase, con tantos secretos y tantas mañas, para el, no solo un peso desaparece sino que Jared logra llevarle al estado de muñeco sonriente, de esos que cuando los aprietas se ríen, así es su vida ahora, es risa tras risa y felicidad tras felicidad, es el orgulloso novio de Jared y padre de dos niños de su vientre y uno adoptado, es un obseso de las películas de vaqueros y no hay nada que adore mas que Jared los saque a comer a los cinco y le bese mientras están en la mesa, apenas labio sobre labio, pero suficiente para dejarle anhelando el siguiente, también ocurre que adora la capacidad de Padalecki para atontarle con regalos, tanto a sus hijos como a el.

A Tommy le dio una laptop que según le dijo a Jensen era usada, pero que este descubrió mas tarde en un cuchicheo de Colin y Dean, que esta era ¡totalmente nueva!

A Dean le regalo el uniforme nuevo de futbol y una balón firmado por Cristiano Ronaldo, mientras que a Jensen le regalo una piyama de conejito, por supuesto solo se la mostro una vez estuvieron en la habitación.

— Asumo que mi regalo es ponérmela — le había dicho, dispuesto a probársela de verdad.

—Eso depende de ti, aunque la verdad solo lo hice porque quería verte sonrojándote.

—Idiota, solo me la probare pero no tienes derecho a tocar.

—Ok, pediré permiso.

La cosa le quedaba pegadísima, tanto que sus muslos se veían regordetes, era una piyama sencilla, de cuerpo completo que llegaba hasta sus muslos, y una colita justo sobre sus glúteos que se veían realzados por la nívea tela. También a eso se le anexaba que fuera transparente, dejando ver su miembro a través de los pliegues y sus pezones, que por el frio de la habitación estaban erectos, haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

— ¿vas a estar allí toda la noche? Porque quiero verte, ¿sabes? — Jared se escuchaba excitado, y conociéndolo ya se había puesto caliente con imaginárselo vistiendo algo para el. — vamos, Jen, no te avergüences, se que eres hermoso.

Modestia aparte, Jensen sabia eso, aunque tenia una que otra cicatriz por allí, su cuerpo se conservaba bien, el embarazo no le había afectado como había imaginado, ya que muchas mujeres que había conocido durante todo el embarazo le habían hablado de cosas terroríficas para el. Ya que aparte de los ocasionales dolores de cadera, no había quedado como aquellos que había conocido. Sonrió, ya estaba perdido, sabia que cuando abriera esa puerta se pegaría a Jared y no le soltaría hasta hacerlo con el.

Sonríe de nuevo.

"Si voy a hacerlo". Se dice, feliz.

Esta claro que esta vez no será como las anteriores. Jensen ha aprendido a quererse demasiado, y a respetar no solo su dignidad, sino la de sus hijos también.

Lo que sucedió tenia que ver con que no hubiera tenido sexo en meses, además de que todo había pasado muy rápido, llevándose por delante cualquier deseo de recuperar un pedacito del orgullo que había tenido en la preparatoria.

Jared se había quedado en casa de Steve con el, y les había tocado por primera vez dormir en la misma cama sin nadie mas a su alrededor (ya que en casa de Jensen, dormían ambos con Tommy en el medio) y el primero que había saltado con la idea había sido Kane, quien ya tenia una relación oficial con Steve.

Había hecho que Jensen le jurara que no se tocarían, y a Jared le había dado el discurso de "si le haces daño te mato". No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Jensen ya estaba reclamando los labios del castaño, beso que termino en ambos corriéndose sobre el pecho del otro luego de haberse frotado como animales. Pero esta vez era diferente, Jensen jugaría al difícil y Jared pagaría caro su descaro.

* * *

Quizás no había sido la mejor idea de su vida, ahora estaba casi (solo casi) seguro de ello, porque cuando vio la sex shop y pidió por la piyama de conejo versión masculina, sabia que estaba hecha para Jensen, que este debía llevarla como si fuera la capa del rey Arturo.

Ni siquiera ahora con Jensen dentro del baño, podía controlar su deseo, había pasado tanto tiempo deseando, anhelando tener ese cuerpo bajo el suyo y hacerle sentir como lo que de verdad era, un ángel, quizás un dios, decirle que valía mas de lo que imaginaba y que era la persona mas gentil y amorosa que había conocido en sus largos años de nómada.

Esta seguro de que Jensen, no sabe nada de esto y que debe aprenderlo, una ola de furia le recorre, Jensen sabría auto valorarse sino fuera por todos esos imbéciles que había tenido de novios.

Aquellos que habían pisoteado su voluntad, que le habían hecho indefenso, sentía ganas de liarse a golpes con todos esos bastardos, de hacerlos sangrar y luego obligarles a pedir perdón de rodillas frente al pecoso, que con su gran corazón les perdonaría.

— ¿Jen? — esta vez cuando se acerca a la puerta ya lo hace con tono preocupado, porque han pasado diez minutos de acuerdo al reloj de la habitación y no hay rastro de Jensen.

—Ya voy. – hay un tonito muy similar al que Jensen uso aquella noche, ya es mas que evidente que esta excitado, y su voz es una caricia melosa a su erección, que se alza vigorosa. —n-no te vayas a reír... — las palabras salen justo mientras esta abriendo la puerta, para dejar ver su cuerpo cubierto por la ligera prenda, esta tan sonrojado que le es imposible ocultar que esta tanto nervioso como avergonzado.

Jared no sabe ni donde empezar a mirar, si a los pezones que resaltan o a la polla de Jensen que parece querer romper lo que le separa del espacio exterior, o por supuesto de su mirada tímida, esa que le regala a través de sus pestañas largas.

— ¿me veo bien?

—Jesús, Jen, te ves perfecto...no eres mas perfecto de lo que pude haberme imaginado, dios Jensen, ¿tienes idea de lo que me provocas? ¿Tienes alguna? — susurra y da un paso adelante, sus manos picando con la necesidad de aferrarse a esa cintura o esos hombros anchos, maldición, odia tener que esperar para algo. - ¿Jensen puedo...?

—Si, puedes follarme. – ni siquiera deja que Jared recupere su valentía para formular la pregunta, cuando ya le esta respondiendo, y Jensen no necesita esto, necesita que alguien le guie pero le de espacio para tomar una decisión, y Jared quiere hacer eso, jura que lo quiere y debe hacerlo ya.

— ¿Seguro? – pregunta con voz firme, sacando voluntad de donde no tiene.

—Si, quiero ser tuyo. – Jensen parece acelerado y el castaño no tiene idea de que diablos les pasos a esos malditos que abandonaron a tal preciosura, a tal amor de hombre.

— Jensen... — susurra pero ninguna otra palabra sale de sus labios, ya que se aferra con pasión a Jensen que sorprendido le abraza con la misma intensidad, el miembro duro de este haciendo contacto con la áspera tela del vaquero, es inhumanamente posible que no se frote, lo hace lento, con temor de que él corte el abrazo, pero eso no pasa, le toma de los glúteos y le fuerza a masturbarse en su muslo, cuando eso sucede los gemidos brotan solos, agudos y desesperados por hacer algo mas que frotarse con el muslo de su novio. -¿Cómo se siente?

—Excitante, me gusta frotarme contra ti, me hace sentir sucio.

—Chico travieso.

—Jay… - la voz suena tan rota que es imposible no desearlo

—Ok, ok, solo quiero ir lento contigo, y cuando digo lento, hablo de verdaderamente lento, ya sabes Jen, besos, hacer el amor.

—Si, me gustaría eso.

* * *

Se despierta con un dolor de cabeza enorme, del tamaño de miles de soles juntos, su boca sabe como un gato muerto (y seguro huele de la misma forma) y sus parpados están pesados, llenos de lagañas, mientras que sus labios resecos le cuesta abrirlos para decir algo.

Pasa diez minutos en cama, y es cuando intenta girarse, que se da cuenta de que ha pescado un resfriado, y que seguramente Jared, que duerme como una roca a su lado también, eso o se trago un camión encendido antes de dormir.

— Despierta... Jay — el gigante que tiene por esposo solo le da la espada y sigue roncando a pierna suelta. — Jared, es tarde. — vuelve a intentarlo, porque si esa es la hora (8 am) los niños ya deben estar despiertos y con hambre. — Jay, bebe despierta— intenta una vez mas, esta vez haciendo uso de una táctica sucia, y es que Jared esta lleno de cosquillas por todas partes.

Así que encaja sus uñas en el hueso de su cadera y este salta de la cama, metiéndose en el baño a toda velocidad, funciona todo el tiempo.

Es sábado, Dean tiene que estar en el estadio a las diez para entrenar, Tommy tiene clase de piano con Steve y una cita con Sophia, y Colin debe ir a la biblioteca a dejar los libros que ha ido sacando toda la semana, mientras que Jared debe pasarse por la oficina por unos documentos.

—Hey, buen día. – Jared recién salido del baño es otro ser humano, sonrisa brillante, dientes limpios, aliento a mentas, y por supuesto, su cabello no parece una animal muerto, sino mas bien esta peinado de manera pasable. - ¿Cómo se despertó la preciosura hoy?

—Enfermo.

—Oh, cariño, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? — pregunta acariciando el contorno de su rostro.

—Pañales para Jason y chocolate de Nicky. — le pide señalando vagamente la cuna del pequeño de dos años que duerme acurrucado rodeado de peluches de lana.

— Chocolates y pañales, ok, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? - como si tuviera que preguntar, Jensen se ríe y le abraza pero sin besarle, no quiere contagiarle.

—Te amo también.

Son felices de esta forma, con Jared trabajando como supervisor de el equipo de Hockey, gracias a Genevieve, Dean en la preparatoria y uno de los cabecillas de su equipo, Colin con una beca a Cornell, y Tommy estudiando en la mejor preparatoria para chicos desarrollados, donde no corre el riesgo de que alguien lo dañe verbalmente por su inteligencia, y con Jason en camino a ser un futuro chef, como suele burlarse Jared cada vez que ve al pequeño comer, y por supuesto, el, recién estrenando su puesto de vendedor de bienes raíces (que consiguió gracias a Jared, "porque tienes un gran poder de convencimiento, Jen") la vida es buena para el.

* * *

Para Jared, la vida ha cambiado, ha conseguido la resonancia de su alma en Jensen.

Le tomo un año y tres meses reconocerlo, y cuando lo hizo, tenia a Jason en los brazos y sollozaba aun mas alto que el bebe, para diversión de Jensen.

Irónicamente, la noche que concibieron a Jason fue la primera noche juntos, que no ocurrió el día que Jen vistió la piyama, sino dos meses después, el condón se rompió y Jen no tomo las pastillas, ambos afrontaron el reto y Jason vino después de ello.

Fue entre Dean y Col que escogieron el nombre, mientras que Tommy se encargaba de relatarles todas las noches las historias de héroes con ese nombre al bebe mientras este se alimentaba.

Había caído del cielo, todo en realidad, el bebe, los niños, Jensen, todo gracias a lo que su madre le había enseñado, finalmente pensaba que podía comenzar a poner flores en su tumba, quizás regresar a Texas y enseñarle a los chicos la vieja casa.

Por ahora, después de muchos años de ser un nómada, podía darse el lujo de elegir quedarse aquí, donde tenia una familiar que le amaba.

Fin.


End file.
